ESPERANDO AL AMOR
by akimako
Summary: Esta es una historia de AMOR en que se desenvuelven Yota y Ai Amano... Una nueva y extraña historia de locuras...
1. La obsesión de Yota

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 1. LA OBSESIÓN DE YOTA**

"**_Dicen que cuando uno espera, las cosas llegan en el momento justo en el cual deben llegar"_**

Estaba hojeando una revista que me prestó Takashi y en el momento en que vi una imagen de ella, desapareció el tiempo lo detendría para poder mirarla sin parpadear sin imaginar siquiera que estaba Takashi observándome y riéndose de mi, pues la niña que estaba en la imagen era una estudiante de una escuela secundaria de Yokohama, promocionándolo como destino turístico.

Como era de esperarse Niimai se reía de mi, pues él decía que yo me enamoraba de mujeres que estaban fuera de mi alcance, pero esto no me importó pues Ai Amano viviera donde viviera, fuera quien fuera me atraía por sus ojos coquetos, su sonrisa tan inocente…

Después de tratar de quitarle la revista a Takashi intenté buscar más números de la promoción del distrito de Yokohama, pero mis intentos fallaron y mi amigo no tardó en pedirme la revista, y para su sorpresa decidí cambiar la imagen de Ai por la de su novia Moemi je je je.

Después de un tiempo, comencé a buscar más imágenes de Ai Amano en las editoriales de todo Tokio y para mi buena fortuna encontré varios más de otras revistas que promocionaban la ciudad donde vivía ella.

Pronto tapice mi cuarto de sus hermosas fotografías que por momentos, antes de que el sol salpicara con sus rayos las imágenes, podría sentir a momentos que ella salía de la imagen que estaba en ese momento observando, extendiendo sus brazos y tratando de tocarme con sus delicadas manos. Ah, pero en ese justo momento comenzó a tocar la puerta mi madre quien traía en la mano el teléfono pues me estaban llamando de la casa de artes donde estaba inscrito.

La llamada duró un poco tiempo, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que ésta sería una oportunidad de la cual no me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

Después bajé a desayunar y mi madre como era de esperarse no tardó en preguntar del por que de la llamada y le conté que en la casa de artes donde asisto, me habían llamado para pedirme que asistiera con otros alumnos destacados a una conferencia sobre "publicidad" y ella se emocionó tanto que no pude dejar de sonreír. Pero tantas emociones en una sola mañana no hacer más que dejar que se pierda la noción del tiempo, y sí eso pasó pues perdí el autobús que me lleva a la escuela.

Este día no pintaba muy bien ya, pero me consolaba que por lo menos recibí una noticia excelente y me aferraba a la idea de poder mostrar mis talentos ocultos a las nuevas generaciones je je.

Ya después en la hora del lunch Niimai me reclamó por andar en la luna, pero le expliqué lo bueno que me había pasado, y me dijo que "podría aprovechar para faltar a clases, que eso sería lo mejor" pero yo no quise verlo así. Ah por supuesto que me reclamó por cambiar las fotos de su revista ja ja, pero me dijo que esta vez estaba más obsesionado por una chica que era realmente "virtual" y que me cuidara pues la locura estaba rondando mi vida, bah! Niimai está cada vez más chiflado.

Después de las clases, fui a un café Internet que está cerca de casa y me puse a buscar los datos de la conferencia a la que asistiría. Después me metí al Chat pues estaba un poco aburrido y encontré una sala donde hablaban dos personas sobre la conferencia. Ellos comentaban que asistirían y no me resistí en hablar sobre mi invitación:

- Neko dice: Asistiré pues es muy importante para mí ésta conferencia.

- Kurai dice: Yo también asistiré, soy publicista y trataré de encontrar nuevos proyectos que encaminen mi carrera.

- Yota dice: Hola, asistiré a la conferencia sobre publicidad que estará en el centro de Tokio¿están hablando de la misma?

- Neko dice¡Claro! Es la más importante en todo el Japón¿tu estas invitado por parte de tu trabajo?

- Yota dice: No, esta fue una invitación por parte de la casa de artes de Tokio.

- Neko dice: Ah me parece muy bien, nos veremos por allá pronto entonces. Te doy mi correo electrónico para poder comunicarnos sobre más eventos de este tipo¿que te parece Yota?

-Yota dice: me parece bien, también te doy mi correo.

- Neko dice: Me tengo que retirar Yota y Kurai¡nos vemos!

- Yota dice: Nos vemos Neko, también tengo que irme nos vemos Neko y Kurai

- Kurai dice¡Nos vemos entonces!

Al salir del lugar, me puse muy contento pues ahora estaba tan emocionado que no pude resistirme ni un minuto más y fui a mi casa a ver que cosas más podría conseguir para sentirme ya en la conferencia.

Al llegar a mi casa, miré el papelito en donde escribí el correo de Neko, y pude comprender que ahora estaba en otro mundo, en el cual yo me desenvolvería muy bien, je je trataba de imaginarme mis dibujos en un comercial, en donde podría hacer secuencias o quizá unos dibujos animados.

Mas tarde, ya en mi recamara miré la imagen de mi loca obsesión llamada Ai y yo quise con todo mi ser verla ahí mismo, je je pero como siempre me sonrojé tanto que hasta comencé a soñar despierto, pero como era de esperarse Niimai me llamó y me despertó.

**Continuará…**

Hola, es la primera vez que escribo, y es extraño pues una de mis mejores amigas me dio una pauta para poder escribir esto que ahora me esta llenando más que nunca. Ai Amano, es un personaje que durante años me ayudó a sentir el amor, un amor tan entregado que durante un tiempo fue amor puro y hermoso que gracias a un ser que llenó mi vida de felicidad me enseño a ver anime y a coleccionar mangas japonesas. La verdad es que les debo a mis amigos y a ese mackuil que se pasea por la red, mi gusto eterno por esta serie, aunque se que ni por enterado él jeje, pero me gusta dar las gracias por tan lindo recuerdo que me dejó durante tanto tiempo de compartir un poco de nuestra vida. A ti, gracias…

Espero les agrade, pues me di cuenta que es uno de los primeros textos de esta serie en fanfiction, gracias si es que lees esta locura.

_Akimako_

_19 – marzo - 2006_


	2. Una llamada inesperada

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 2: UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA.**

"_**Dicen que cuando uno espera, las cosas llegan en el momento justo en el cual deben llegar"**_

**Era ella, la vi desde mi ventana saludarme y llamándome… Yootaaa! Yootaaaaa! Traté de buscar la manera de bajar desde mi alcoba, pero no encontré la forma, pues cada vez que escuchaba su voz, se encontraba más cerca y se detenía pausadamente diciendo mi nombre con esa hermosa voz.**

**Tan solo respondí una vez AI, AQUÍ ESTOY! Mi madre subió y toco la puerta de mi cuarto, y ella muy preocupada me llamo gritando YOOTAAA! DESPIERTAAA! No lo puedo creer, tan sólo fue un sueño.**

**Estaba muy preocupado por toda esta obsesión, aunque me hacia feliz no lo niego, que deseaba con todo mi corazón verla pronto posando en otras fotografías.**

**Mi mamá preguntó que me había pasado y le conté que ni yo lo pude comprender je, pero pues ella sólo me hizo una mueca rara y siguió preparando mi desayuno. **

**Sonó el teléfono, la llamada me recordó lo que sucedió hace dos años. **

**Una llamada, su voz, y un repentino suspenso que decidió mi destino actual.**

**Era ella… ella quien pudo mover mi destino al máximo, la que pudo ser MI UNICA…**

**Su voz estaba un poco extraña, pero me costaba mucho poder entender todo lo que sucedía. No la juzgo, hace tanto tiempo que ella y yo nos alejamos pero nunca dijimos "adiós", quizá es tan doloroso reconocerlo que pensaba en eso y nada más y evadía un poco sus palabras.**

**Pude comprender que dentro de mí había un hilo que me traía aquellos recuerdos que me dañaban, pero era hora para cerrar esto.**

**La invité a hablar en el parque y ella aceptó. **

**Llegué la vi tan cabizbaja, y me sentí tan mal que deseé abrazarla pero no es tan honesto hacer algo así sin sentirlo realmente.**

**Me agradeció por todo lo que vivimos y pude comprender que ella no estaba mal sino, que deseaba lo mismo que yo, cerrar este círculo del cual nos tenía tan extrañados el uno del otro, este circulo que nunca concluimos.**

**Hablando de todo y de nada, ella comenzó a recordar de cuando nos íbamos de pinta a la ciudad, o de cuando pasábamos horas en la cocina preparando comida para los dos. De cuando caminábamos por el parque y sin motivo alguno tomaba su mano y caminábamos a la par. O como cuando hablábamos horas por teléfono después de vernos en la escuela, cuando fue el aniversario y le llevé un peluche que aparecí como su fuera un mago y ella se sorprendió tanto. Ah vaya que recuerdos, también vino a mi cabeza un momento en especial que nos unió, un beso tierno e inocente en el pasillo de la escuela y después una mirada que explicaba todo lo que acontecía. Lo acepto, fueron muy hermosos los momentos que compartimos.**

**De pronto y ahora sin compasión, la abrace y le dije que la había querido tanto que el destino no pudo contenerse y pudo más su orgullo que nos alejó y por su envidia el celoso de la situación hizo un movimiento brusco y nos ahogó, pues siempre le recordé que nuestra relación era como un barco que era tan frágil que se hundiría con un soplo y que esperaba que no fuera así, pues ella como dije antes, deseaba que fuera mi única.**

**La extrañé tanto y ahora me daba cuenta que lo que quedaba eran recuerdos fragmentados, amorfos, sin una ilación, pero con experiencia para ella y para mi.**

**Ella, me contó que su vida había sido una pesadilla pero que actualmente buscaba poder estar bien y comprender que pasó. Yo no tuve valor de decirle que todo fue la jugada del destino que nos hizo a ella y a mí alejarnos sin pedir explicación, pero ahora era momento. **

**_Todo sucedió un día de fiesta nacional, festejábamos sobre las avenidas y papeles de colores cubrían las casas y las tiendas. Ella y yo, nos habíamos escapado de los paseantes del lugar. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y regresamos al parque donde estaban festejando con más entusiasmo. Entonces, llegó Moemi, ella que estaba muy triste por que la había dejado Niimai, me abrazó y me pidió besarla. Pero sin duda no pude, y ella en un arraque me robó un beso. Ella me observó y se alejó. Pronto supe que se había ido de la ciudad y nunca pude decirle todo lo que pasó. Moemi me pidió disculpas poco tiempo después pero fue demasiado tarde, mi unica se fue de mi lado…_**

**Pasaron varias horas y perdimos la noción del tiempo recordando esos momentos, y la acompañe a su casa y nos despedimos con un Adiós...**

**Continuará…**


	3. Un email hizo la diferencia

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 3. UN E-MAIL HIZO LA DIFERENCIA.**

"_**Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo".**_

Caminaba sin rumbo, estaba en otro lugar literalmente aunque mi cuerpo seguía caminando como en automático. No entiendo como todo pasaba en un instante, el mundo que conozco es muy extraño y busco la forma de poder seguir.

Lo que sucedió el día de la llamada me dejó muy inquieto, pues yo no esperaba que ella me llamara y me pidiera vernos.

Ella fue un bello recuerdo, una hermosa persona que me marcó en el momento en que anduvimos y ahora lo hacía de nuevo, pero me daba un poco de miedo lo que empezó a mover en mi, quizá no habíamos cerrado bien este circulo y ahora, al estar yo sólo en dos años y recordar los momentos que vivimos los dos, me hacia pedir algo que jamás imaginé… conquistarla.

Pero, esto es confuso! Recordé mi obsesión como la llamaba Niimai a Ai Amano, y pensé ¿cómo podría estar pensando en ella si ahora estaba por lo menos encaminando mi atención en alguien diferente? Sé que no podré conocerla nunca, pero es un amor platónico sano que me ponía a trabajar en mis dibujos, en mis locuras… y si ella regresaba, sabía que cualquier cosa se perdería, quiero ser egoísta además y es triste esto pues, ya lo que sucedió y no creció, dudo que lo haga ahora… como en un suelo árido…

Que confundido estoy…

Sin saber y por tanto caminar, llegué de nuevo a un café Internet. Pedí una computadora y busqué en mi bolsillo dinero para pagar. Fue tan extraño pues también saqué el papel donde anoté el correo de "Neko".

Sentí la necesidad de abrir de nuevo el tema en mi mente sobre la conferencia y decidí escribirle.

_Hola Neko: _

_Espero que estés bien, que pronto nos conozcamos en persona en la conferencia._

_Hoy traté de iniciar unos dibujos muy chistosos, espero que puedas verlos y que me des tu opinión._

_¿Sabes? Me siento un poco extraño, pues me pasó algo muy triste y no entiendo nada…_

_Yota_

Ah! No lo puedo creer! Lo hiceeee! Le di "enviar" sin pensar siquiera que esto era una locura. Pero bien, no se como lo hice pero YA LO HICE!.

Realmente reconozco que tengo pocos amigos y bien, no le podría platicar esto a Niimai y mucho menos a Moemi pues ella se sentiría mal.

Después de todo lo que pasó en el café Internet, me fui a mi casa a cenar pues ya era muy tarde y yo aun seguía en la calle.

Varios días después recordé el correo que le envié a Neko, y me apresuré a revisar la bandeja de entrada de mi correo, pues quería saber si ella ya me habría contestado. Y si, así había sido. El correo decía:

_Hola Yota:_

_Disculpa que no conteste tan rápido tu e-mail, pero mi trabajo me trae muy atareada, disculpa la tardanza._

_Oh Yota, que mas quisiera yo poder ayudarte en este momento, sé que es un poco extraño pues ni nos conocemos, pero quiero decirte que en lo que yo pueda ayudar, estaré dispuesta, aunque me inquieta el no saber que te sucede. _

_Me gustaría que me llamaras si es que así lo deseas tú, te doy mi número de celular y espero poder escucharte. Si tu también quieres enviarme tu numero, te llamaré lo más pronto revise mi correo._

_PD: Por favor, espero poder conocerte el día de la conferencia y que me enseñes tus dibujos, haré una crítica constructiva! _

_Adiós._

No lo puedo creer! Me envió su número de celular! Esto es extraño pues nunca había tenido una amiga por e-mail ni mucho menos que me diera su teléfono. Lo anoté en una hoja que llevaba y en cuando pude le llamé…

Continuará…


	4. No me atreví

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 4: NO ME ATREVI…**

"_**Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo".**_

Marqué a su celular, pero no contestó… Sólo me envió al buzón y una voz tierna decía:

"_Estas llamando al 735431100 por favor deja tu mensaje, después me comunicaré contigo"_

No tuve el valor de dejar mensaje, pero espero pronto ella llame o poder tomar valor para llamarle y que ella pueda responder.

Pasaron varios días y estaba en clase de gramática cuando, sonó el celular. Una voz tan tierna… preguntaba por mi, pero ¿sería Neko? Ah, preguntó por mi, como dudando…

_¿Eres tú Yota? – con titubeo mencionó mi nombre…_

_Si, permíteme un momentito jiji – Mientras salía del salón pude decirle eso oh si – _

Salí tan rápido del salón que mi profesor me observó de una forma que sabía que no me dejaría volver a entrar a su clase, pero no importó.

_Ahora si, disculpe ¿quién llama? – pregunté con una sonrisota en la boca jeje pues ya sabía quien era – _

_Bien, quizá sea una locura mi apodo en la red es Neko, ¿me recuerdas? – Dijo dudando de nuevo – _

_Claro que si, ¿Cómo estas? Te llame hace unos días pero sólo fue que me contestó tu contestadota y no me animé a dejarte mensaje – Ah si, que nervioso estaba – _

_Ah está bien, me encuentro muy bien gracias, y ¿tú? ¿Cómo estas? Tu correo me dejó un poco inquieta y espero no llamar tarde, ya sabes el trabajo y la escuela no me lo han permitido – dijo con tono lento y se notaba preocupada – _

_Estoy muy bien – dije sonriendo y aliviado – disculpa que te enviara ese correo, pero mi problema es algo difícil de contar pues incluye a mis amigos y no quise inquietarlos pues es algo que sucedió hace tiempo… _

_Entiendo, y estoy aquí dispuesta a escucharte si es que tu así quieres…_

Realmente decirle, pensé ¿Para qué? Me siento también con escucharla, que no importa nada ya…

_Ah no tienes idea de cuan feliz me hace tu llamada, y realmente te doy las gracias por tus atenciones conmigo… - le dije muy feliz – _

Pronto sonó la campana que anunciaba la entrada a la siguiente clase y ella me dijo que tenía que irse al trabajo…

Entre a clase y Niimai que me observó también salir del salón, curioso preguntó sobre mi tardanza y la llamada.

Sólo le sonreí y le dije con señas que le contaría más tarde, pues el profesor ya estaba limpiando el pizarrón para comenzar su clase.

Al término de las clases salimos a la cafetería a comprar algo que comer. Conozco a Niimai pues me miraba inquieto y no pude contener la risa y ya le aclaré que fue una chica que conocí de la red, y que ella estaría en la conferencia de la que le había hablado antes.

_Vaya Yota – Dijo un poco extrañado – Cada día estas peor! Pero hoy te dejaré en paz pues te he notad decaído y ya llevas días así, veo que esa llamada te dejó muy feliz._

_Realmente no es nada Niimai, pero esta llamada fue muy buena me he sentido importante – le dije sonriendo – _

_Está bien Yota – me dijo en tono más tranquilo – Te apoyo mientras estés bien._

Cuando terminamos de comer, Moemi llegó y me miró de una forma muy extraña, tenía una cierta expresión en la cara, como jamás la había visto.

Después Moemi le pidió a Niimai hacer una tarea, y se fueron de la mesa, aun cuando ella llevaba del brazo a Niimai me observó de una forma tan peculiar que no puedo aun describirla.

Continuará…


	5. ¿Sexto sentido?

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 5: ¿Sexto sentido?**

"_**Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo".**_

Al otro día de la llamada de Neko, me quede realmente sorprendido por no preguntarle su nombre real y comencé a reír.

Su voz es preciosa y esa delicadeza al hablar me hacia sonreír tanto que no me podía contener, estuviera donde estuviera… ¿Como me pasó? Ah si, en la mesa también sucedió algo similar, al comer con mamá y ella me hacia muecas raras mientras notaba mi sentir, el rubor en mis mejillas al recordar su voz tan linda, que mencionaba mi nombre "Yota" y cada vez me sonrojaba más, entonces sucedió lo inevitable…

_¿Qué te pasa hijo? – Me dijo mi madre con un tono irónico y levantando la ceja izquierda mientras mí madre se llevaba el arroz con Ohjashi a la boca – _

_Uhm? No me pasa nada mamá – le dije sonriendo y a punto de ahogarme con el platillo delicioso que solo ella sabe prepararme – _

_¿Qué pasa Yota? Eres mi hijo y te conozco de más, y sobre todo desde hace tiempo que tu padre viaja, tú y yo estamos solos en la hora de la comida y muy pocas veces he notado esa mirada picara que me lo dice todo…_

_Mamá, es que Niimai me ha contado un chiste buenísimo, y cuando lo recuerdo comienzo a sonreír – jeje ojala me crea – _

_¿Seguro que es eso? – ella me miró de reojo mientras comía arroz y bebía té – _

_Claro que si mamá, no es nada – Asentí con la cabeza – _

_Pues si es tan gracioso el chiste que me dices, ¿por qué no me cuentas? _

_Glup! Ehm… pues verás mamá… jejeje… - Oh Dios, no soy bueno para chistes, ¿ahora que le diré si todo es una mentira? – _

_Anda Yota, dime! – Volvió a beber de su té mientras continuaba más nervioso – _

_Bien, verás… - trague un poco de saliva y trataba de recordar algún chiste, pero nada me venia a la mente, necesito ayuda ya! –_

Entonces, sonó el teléfono celular y le pedí permiso a mi madre para levantarme de la mesa y ella sintió con la cabeza dando su último trago al té, y me miró de reojo como diciéndome "ya me las pagarás tramposito".

Vi el identificador del teléfono celular y reconocí el número, contesté de inmediato pues era ella…

_Hola Yota! ¿Cómo estas? _

_Bien! Muy bien de oírte de nuevo, ¿cómo estas? – suspiré – _

_Bien también de escucharte! Dentro de dos días será la conferencia, ¿asistirás no es así?_

_Claro que iré, por cierto ¿te podré conocer? – le dije con un poco de temor a que ella me dijera que no – _

_Claro que si Yota! Mañana llegaré a Tokio a instalarme en un hotel._

_Ahh, es cierto! Tu numero no es de la ciudad, que despistado soy! Jeje ¿podré invitarte al parque y un helado? – en ese momento rezaba que dijera que sí – _

_Claro que si, lo acepto con gusto ya quiero conocerte!_

_Bien, me parece genial! Muchas gracias por aceptar._

_Mañana te llamaré para avisarte que estoy en Tokio, en cuanto me instale lo primero que haré será eso, ¿esta bien?_

_Me parece muy bien! Pero me gustaría llamarte yo, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Ahh, si esta bien, nos vemos tengo que irme al trabajo, si puedes me llamas a las 4:00 p.m. quizá a esa hora estoy instalada! Nos vemos!_

_Nos vemos – Suspiré – _

Colgó y después de volver a quedarme ido (nada raro en mi jeje) mi madre me dio una palmada en el hombro y me preguntó sobre la llamada.

Le dije que fue Niimai, pero ella que tiene ese sexto sentido no me creyó ni una palabra. Tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó… Respiré profundamente y recordé que otra vez no le pregunté su nombre a Neko

Continuará…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta loca historia, en especial a Sakurita4039, que a pesar que ella no me conoce, le ha gustado esta historia, tmb leo la tuya eh!. Otros agradecimientos son para mis amigos que me han leído aun sin conocer la historia, como Manolo, a Mauricio, a Honk, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y por último a tres personitas muy especiales: a Elvira, Mimi, y a Victor, sé que ustedes me han echado más porras aún pues esto es una catarsis muy buena para mi, gracias por ayudarme y animarme a escribir, muchas gracias!

- Akimako –

13 de Abril de 2006

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Estaré esperándote Yota…

AI AMANO

"ESPERANDO AL AMOR"

(Por aKimaKo)

**CAPITULO 6: Estaré esperándote Yota…**

"_**Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo".**_

Esperaba ansioso las 4:00 p.m. aun son las 2:00 p.m.… estoy en clase de gramática y aún falta una hora para salir de clases… de verdad que el profesor habla y habla y yo no entiendo nada, todo es como un instante como un momento que se queda congelado. Como cuando vez las manecillas del reloj y una va moviéndose lentamente…

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con Moemi en el pasillo. Me pidió hablar con ella y acepté.

Mientras caminábamos tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pues ella iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras la observaba no se inmutó pues iba muy pensativa y no me dirigió la palabra hasta que llegamos a unas bancas que están en los jardines principales de la escuela, cerca del área de deportes. Ahí me invitó a sentarme para poder hablar más tranquilos, pero la tranquilidad se había hecho humo mientras caminábamos del salón hasta esta parte de la escuela. No tardó mucho en decírmelo todo…

_Yota, hace dos años… - se detuvo un poco y bajó la mirada – Bien, cuando tú estabas con ella, ¿recuerdas que yo no sabía que era tu novia? Oh… - se detuvo de nuevo, y tomó aire como queriendo llenar sus pulmones con mucha fuerza para lo que tenía que contarme – Es penoso hablar de esto pues ya pasó…_

_Moemi, te aprecio mucho pero por favor – mientras decía esto, ella me interrumpió – _

_Ella me buscó y me pidió una respuesta – noté su tono de voz molesto – Tan solo le dije que estaba arrepentida por el daño que les hice y que hoy, les pido disculpas a los dos por todo lo que pasó ese día en el parque…_

_Moemi, no tienes por que hacer eso! Las cosas sucedieron y ella se fue, no me pidió explicación y después que ella se fue la busqué, le llamé, hice todo hasta lo imposible por explicarle como sucedió todo pero se negó siempre y ahora lo único que hice fue cerrar el circulo como ella lo quiso también, me buscó después de tanto tiempo y ahora aclaramos todo! Ahora nos queda seguir cada quien por su camino pero sabiendo la verdad, eso nos hace bien…_

_Me gusta saberlo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, pues creí que ella aún piensa en ti y podría asegurar que quizá esté enamorada – asintió con la cabeza al decir esas palabras – _

_Ah… - Vaya que todo es tan confuso, y sólo dije esa palabra sin pensar… y seguí en mi estado de impacto – _

De pronto miré el reloj que se encuentra en la torre principal de la escuela, y recordé que tenía que llamarle a Neko.

_Moemi, te agradezco todo y disculpa todo lo que ella te dijo, aun no comprende lo que pasa, pero a decir verdad… aún no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ahora._

_Nos despedimos pues era muy tarde para estar dentro del colegio, nos despedimos y le pedí de nuevo disculpas pero sobre todo le di las gracias por haber hablado conmigo sobre esto, pues me hacia falta._

Caminé hacia mi casa deprisa, casi eran las 4:00 p.m. y ya no tenía saldo en el celular para llamarle desde ahí, tenía que llegar pronto al teléfono.

Llegué sin aliento, mi madre me saludó, pero como era de esperarse me pidió el chiste, pero le di un beso y le dije que después jejeje, ella me miró y me dijo que el teléfono estaba del otro lado… sonreí, ella sabe más de lo que yo creía jejeje…

Marcaba su número, tenía miedo… pero antes para no olvidar la pregunta principal la anoté en mi mano para no olvidarla de nuevo… Ah… ahí estaba, sonando y ella contestó:

_Hola! ¿Yota? ¿Eres tu?_

_Si, soy yo, ¿cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien gracias. ¿Estas en Tokio? _

_Si, asi es Yota… - pero de pronto nos invadió el silencio – _

_Ah, por cierto… después de tanto tiempo, me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre real querida Neko… _

_Ah, es cierto, no te había dicho, que tonta soy ¿no es así? Mi nombre es…_

_Ai Amano…_

Mi mundo se congeló instantáneamente, no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pasó? El mundo gira de formas inesperadas y ahora esto sucede, todo tan extraño…

_¿Yota, estás ahí?_

_Uhm… si Ai, aquí estoy…_

_¿Qué pasó Yota, dije algo malo?_

_No para nada Ai, sólo que es un placer conocerte… gracias Ai - Me encantaba decir su nombre… Ai –_

_No entiendo. ¿Por qué me das las gracias? _

_Bien, siempre es bueno decir gracias cuando algo muy bueno sucede… _

_Que lindo eres Yota… te doy a ti también las gracias por permitirme conocerte…_

_Entonces, ¿me aceptarías un helado Ai?_

_Claro Yota… será todo un placer…_

_Entonces, pasaré por ti… Ai Amano… - esto es un sueño que nunca pensé que se hiciera realidad, pensé… Ai, permanece tan lejos tan cerca… -_

_**Estaré esperándote Yota…**_

_Fin…_

_22 – Marzo - 06_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoy culminó la historia que comenzó en momentos difíciles en mi vida, pero ahora, todo es calma… como el mar que después de grandes olas, vienen aquellas mareas bajas que brindan ese aire salado en sus vaivenes… Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, que no es tan buena pues no soy el autor que hizo esta historia llena de amor, M. K. autor de VGAI.

Espero poder hacer una próxima historia, ojala llegue a ser tan buena escritora como MimiChan… gracias a ti amiga que me diste un empujoncito para poder escribir aquí. Nos vemos! Disfruten las vacaciones!

Akimako

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
